User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 120: Force A Smile (1)
Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia is sitting in the theater seats as FilmFridayz goes on the stage) Kat: Why are you just sitting here? Aren’t you in the group? Olivia: I was until my mom made me quit all the school clubs. Kat: Why? Olivia: Just another one of her brutal tactics to show her superiority over me. Kat: That sucks. So now you’re just gonna sit and watch for the rest of the year? Olivia: Basically, I’m waiting for her to pick me up. Kat: I’m sorry, but from what I’ve heard the group is unraveling. Olivia: Yeah…guess I’m not missing much. Kat: Well four years and you can leave your devil of a mother. Olivia: And finally go to San Diego. Kat: Why San Diego? Olivia: It’s peaceful and busy and fun. Kat: Four years until San Diego babe. Olivia: Four years too many… Sub Plot: Jamie/Sophie (Sophie is crying in the girl’s bathroom and Abby and Danielle walk in) Danielle: Babe, is everything okay? Sophie: No! Abby: What’s wrong? Sophie: Jamie thinks I’m the one spreading rumors about her and telling everyone how bad I am! Abby: Hon, we know it wasn’t you and that’s all that matters. Sophie: She’s going to do something to me, I know it. Danielle: What do you mean? Sophie: She wants some sort of revenge for this…I’m scared to see what it is. Abby: I’ll talk to her for you, okay? Sophie: You don’t have you. She’ll just convince you that I’m a bad person like everyone else. Abby: I could never believe that, I promise. Sophie: Thanks guys, I love you. (They all hug) Third Plot: Caylee (Caylee is on the couch playing video games and her dad walks in) Mr. Daniels: I can’t believe I’m letting you stay home again so you can play video games. Caylee: I told you, I feel like crap but video games help take my mind off of it. Mr. Daniels: You’ve missed like fifteen days this semester, pretty soon I’m gonna get a phone call saying you can’t miss anymore. Is everything okay sweetie? Are you sick? Caylee: I’ve just been sick a lot, but I’m okay, I swear. Mr. Daniels: This is the last time I’m letting you stay home unless you’re vomiting up blood all over the carpet. Caylee: Okay dad, thanks. Hopefully I get better soon…hopefully… Main Plot: Olivia (Scott walks to Olivia’s locker) Scott: Where were you at FilmFridayz yesterday? We filmed our Christmas video and it was hilarious! Olivia: Not allowed to go anymore. Scott: What? Why? Olivia: I’m just not. Scott: So you’re like never going to be back? Olivia: I’ll be there from time to time when I can trick my mom into letting me stay after school. Scott: Funny that you made me join the club and now I’m lasting in it longer than you are. Olivia: Yeah… Scott: You know Olivia, I can talk to my parents about you living with us. Olivia: I know and it’s great to have that option open, but I can’t leave the babies alone with that woman…I’m all they’ve got. Scott: Yeah…but how much more of her can you take? Olivia: I…I don’t know… Scott: Well you have plenty of friends here who would fight for you until the end. Olivia: Good because I don’t know how much longer I can fight for myself… (Scott kisses her head and walks away) Olivia: I love you… Sub Plot: Jamie/Sophie (Abby walks up to Jamie at her locker) Abby: So what’s going on with Sophie? Jamie: You mean her lies? Abby: Air quotes around lies. Jamie: Listen, if you’re here to get information for her I’m not wasting my time on you. Abby: No, what has Sophie done? I want to know. Jamie: She’s lied about a lot of things. She told Jeremy I stalked him, she told a lot of people that you and her and she and Danielle made out. Abby: Um what? Jamie: What is it? Abby: She told people we made out? Jamie: Yeah, why? Abby: Nothing…thanks for telling me. Jamie: Did she not lie about that? Abby: …she didn’t lie about that, but she wasn’t supposed to tell anyone. Jamie: She’s not a good person… Abby: I know…I just didn’t want it to be true… Jamie: Do you think maybe you could get her to stop starting all this drama? Abby: I can try my best…but I doubt she’ll ever stop. Jamie: Some people just need drama 24/7 and the rest of us have to deal with it, which sucks. I’m going to bring that princess off her royal pedestal… Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia walks up to her front door and can’t find her keys so she bangs on the door) Olivia: Mom, I can’t find my keys, can you let me in? Ms. Jerl: What the fuck are you doing? Olivia: I lost my keys. Ms. Jerl: Where did they go? I paid for those! Olivia: I don’t know, I’ll look for them later. Ms. Jerl: No! Find them now! NOW! (Ms. Jerl pushes Olivia back into the door) Olivia: Fine! (Olivia dumps out her purse and can’t find them) Olivia: They’re gone… Ms. Jerl: Unbelievable! Can’t you do anything right you worthless bitch?! Olivia: I guess not… Ms. Jerl: Get out of here! I don’t want to see you for the rest of the night! (Olivia walks up the stairs and collapses on her bed) Olivia: Why can’t this all end…just everything…end… (She pulls out a razor and starts to cut her wrist and cry) Third Plot: Caylee (Julia and Caylee are walking to class and Caylee pukes in the trash can) Julia: Can I take you to the nurse? Caylee: My dad won’t let me stay home another day. Julia: But you’re sick! Caylee: I know… Julia: Well maybe she can just give you some pepto-bismol or something. Caylee: Go to class, I can get there myself. Thanks though. (Julia puts her hand on Caylee’s shoulder and walks away as Caylee walks into the nurse’s office) Caylee: Hi, can I see the nurse? Secretary: She’s in a meeting. She’ll be back in a few minutes. I need to go drop a load, can you watch the room for a minute? Caylee: Um…sure? (The secretary leaves and Caylee notices the scale and steps on it) Caylee: Let’s see how fat I got today… (Sadie walks in) Sadie: Hey Cay, is anyone here? Caylee: The nurse will be back in a minute. Sadie: I can wait. What are you doing? Caylee: Checking my weight…I gained 10 pounds in a week, is that bad? Sadie: Have you been eating differently? Caylee: No. Sadie: Then yeah, that’s kinda weird. Caylee: Should I be worried? Sadie: No, just eat better and exercise more and you’ll lose it super quick. Caylee: Okay…or I could try something else… Sub Plot: Jamie/Sophie (Jamie walks up to Moon) Jamie: I need your help. Moon: So now you wanna talk to me? Jamie: Listen, I know I was a royal brat to you but I really need you Moon. Moon: Fine, what is it? Jamie: We need to expose Sophie to everyone before she ruins anyone else’s life. Moon: How are we supposed to do that? Jamie: We catch her in a lie. Moon: Okay…? Jamie: Talk to her friends and see what she’s telling them, maybe we can find something out. Moon: Alright…you owe me. Jamie: Fine, what do you want? Moon: If she ever finds out it was us that exposed her…you need to take all the blame. I might have a few tricks up my sleeve and if she found out what I’m planning, she’d kill me. Jamie: Deal, I don’t care how mad she is at me. Moon: We got this, sis. (They fist pump and laugh) Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia walks to her locker and sees Eliza and Blake making out there) Olivia: Hey, no kissy face all over my locker! Eliza: Sorry. Olivia: Whatever. Eliza: Um, babe can you give us a minute? Blake: Yeah, sure. I’m going to get to class, see you after. (They kiss again and Eliza lifts up Olivia’s sleeve and sees her cuts) Eliza: What happened, babe? Olivia: The usual. Eliza: How much more of this can you take? She’s getting worse not better… (Olivia slams her locker) Olivia: I know! I come here to get away from it all so can we stop bringing it up every ten minutes? Eliza: Sorry…I just think you need to talk to someone… Olivia: No…I can’t El and you know why… Eliza: Sorry for mentioning it… Olivia: I’m gonna be late…talk to you later. (Scott and Chloe say hi to her and she ignores them) Scott: Is everything okay with her? Eliza: No…the usual. Chloe: I don’t understand why she takes it… Eliza: She doesn’t want to lose her siblings. Scott: Give her mom a few more years and she’ll start beating them as well. Chloe: Guys, we can’t just stand by and let this happen. That woman deserves to be jailed for the rest of her life. Eliza: If we told anyone she would kill us. Scott: Maybe…but if this goes any farther she might kill herself first. Eliza: I know… Chloe: It’s the right thing…I’d rather have her alive and mad at us then six feet under… Scott: So we’ll talk to Dayton about it? Eliza: I guess so… she’s going to hate us. Scott: It’s the right thing…I hope. Third Plot: Caylee (Caylee walks into a drug store and picks up diet pills) Clerk: Need to lose a few pounds? Caylee: Yeah… Clerk: I’ve tried these…they eat up all the food in your system. They basically make you starve yourself. Caylee: Maybe that’s what I need. Clerk: Suit yourself… (Caylee walks out and bumps into Lauren, dropping the bill bottle) Lauren: Hey Caylee! (Caylee frantically picks it up and runs off) Lauren: Um…bye Caylee. Sub Plot: Jamie/Sophie (Scott is walking down the hall with Eliza and Chloe and Moon pulls him aside) Moon: If someone did something bad to you, would you want to know? Scott: Uh…yeah? How bad? Moon: You still like Eric right? Scott: Yeah, a little. Why? Moon: Sophie told him about it. I asked her why she would do that and she laughed and said it was funny. Scott: What?! Why would she do that? Moon: Cuz she’s a drama queen who needs drama to survive. When none is going on, she has to start it herself. Scott: Oh my god, what is Eric going to think? What do I do?! Moon: Just leave him alone while he processes it. I’m sure he’ll come to you. Scott: Yeah…yeah you’re right…I’ll do that. (Scott walks away and Eric walks by) Moon: Eric, this isn’t true, but if anyone asks you, Scott has a crush on you, okay? Eric: Um why? Moon: Just do it, please? Eric: Alright, whatever you say. Moon: Thanks…the plan has been set into motion… Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia slowly walks into Mrs. Dayton’s office) Mrs. Dayton: Olivia, take a seat. Olivia: What am I here for? Mrs. Dayton: A few people have come to me because they are concerned about your home environment. I thought I’d get the story from you before looking further into the issue. Olivia: It’s a stupid rumor, Mrs. Dayton, it’s getting way out of control. Mrs. Dayton: Are you sure? Anything you tell me will be completely confidential. Olivia: Yeah, I doubt that. I have to take a history test in two minutes that I need to study for, can I please leave? Mrs. Dayton: If you wish. I will be looking further into this though, just to let you know. Olivia: Yeah, well you’re not going to find anything. (Olivia gets up and runs into the hall, bumping into Chloe) Olivia: Chloe, who told? Chloe: What do you mean? Olivia: Tell me now, Chloe! Did you have something to do with this? Chloe: Maybe… Olivia: Who else? Tell me!! Chloe: I can’t! Olivia: Was it Moon? Jamie? Scott? Chloe: Maybe, who knows? Oh wait, I do! Too bad I can’t tell you! Olivia: You better fucking tell me! I swear to god! (Alicia runs over to them) Alicia: Good god woman, what’s wrong? Olivia: Someone went to the guidance counselor to talk about me! Alicia: Why? Olivia: I don’t know, Chloe, why? (Chloe is gone and Olivia shakes her head) Olivia: Oh my god, she’s going to call my mom and my mom is literally going to kill me! Alicia: Olivia, tell me what’s going on? Danielle: Guys, class is about to start? Are you okay, Olivia? Olivia: Someone told the guidance counselor about my mom beating me! If they call her and she figures out I told anyone, she’ll…I don’t even want to know. (Olivia falls to the floor and starts shaking and crying) Danielle: Oh my god…didn’t they think about this? Olivia: No! What do I do? Danielle: Maybe you can stay with me tonight? Olivia: My mom doesn’t let me be with friends! Alicia: The hell? Olivia: I have to get out of here! Danielle: Olivia wait! Olivia: Guys…I have to go… (Olivia runs down the hall and Danielle and Alicia don’t know what to do) Third Plot: Caylee (Caylee has a pill in the bathroom and is about to take it and Harley walks in) Harley: What’s that? Caylee: Just an aspirin. Harley: I’m not stupid, Caylee. Diet pills? Caylee: I’m gaining weight like crazy and I have to lose it now. Harley: Those things can be really dangerous. Caylee: I know, but the side effects and all that are worth it if they can get me skinny. Harley: You are skinny! Caylee: Tell that to my scale… Harley: Listen, it’s okay to take a few of these, but don’t go crazy. These can do major damage to your body. Caylee: I won’t, I’ll be smart about it. I pro- (Caylee pukes into the sink and Harley goes to help her) Harley: What was that? Caylee: I puke pretty much twenty times a day now? Harley: That’s not normal… Caylee: I know…maybe getting skinny will stop all that as well? Harley: I don’t know, but you can try it. Caylee: I have to do something. Something is not okay here… Sub Plot: Jamie/Sophie (Abby sees Sophie in the hallway and walks up to her) Abby: So I guess our fling is public now? Thanks for the memo! Sophie: What? Abby: You told everyone about us making out at homecoming? Sophie: I didn’t! Someone spread a rumor that we did. Abby: Someone else? Yeah, how about you? Everyone knows what a liar and a backstabber you are! Just give up the act! Sophie: Excuse me? Abby: You heard me, so stop telling people about private things! (Abby shoves Sophie and Sophie pushes her down) Abby: Bitch! (They throw each other into lockers and punch each other and Mr. Stein walks out) Mr. Stein: Ladies! Calm down! Abby: Just change schools already! Sophie: You’re a psycho! Mr. Stein: Principal’s office now! Now! (They start to walk towards the principal’s office) Sophie: This is your fault! Abby: Oh, shut up. Third Plot: Caylee (Caylee sneaks into the gym later that day and gets on the scale) Lauren: I see those diet pills did you good. Caylee: What diet pills? Lauren: The ones you bought at the drug store. That’s really low, Caylee. Caylee: Excuse me? Lauren: You don’t want to actually do the work to get in shape so you take a pill to make everything better. Caylee: And what’s wrong with that? Lauren: You can’t take pills for the rest of your life to stay skinny. Caylee: Why not? It works much faster. Lauren: True, but it’s gross. Caylee: I’m 8 pounds lighter than I was three hours ago, you think that’s gross? I call it a step in the right direction, hun. (Caylee bumps past Lauren and she looks offended) Sub Plot: Jamie/Sophie (Scott is sulking in the lunchroom and Jamie walks up to him) Jamie: Something wrong, sweetie? Scott: Sophie told Eric about my crush on him. What if he doesn’t want to talk to me anymore. Jamie: I highly doubt he’d say that. Eric isn’t like that. Scott: Yeah, but still things are going to be super awkward. Jamie: Maybe, but you’ll get through it. Scott: Why would she do that? Does she hate me? Jamie: She just wants to cause trouble and you’re an easy target because you’d never sink to her level and try to get her back. Scott: Oh, I wouldn’t? Try me… Jamie: You want to get revenge? Scott: Sure, count me in. Jamie: Welcome to the club, babe. We got a lot of planning to do… Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia is in her room packing her bag and knocks over a picture of her and her friends) Olivia: I’m going to miss you guys..but I have to leave. (Olivia packs the picture and runs out of the house) 'TOMORROW' THE SEASON 1 FINALE OF CLEARWATER 10 PM ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts